Know Them Better
by speedsterloric
Summary: This is the everything you need to know guide for my OC's. I will add some nicknames for them and you will get the whole name surname for the OC. Since I dont really know Mason that well I will add him here too, and Brett also but only in details of others...and the flirting part between Emma and Brett will be explained, and the reason why he was talking (bragging) about himself.


**Emilia Cornelia McCall:**

Emma is Scott's McCall's sister. She was turned by Sean (wendigo) after Sean inherited the alpha status from his mom, he bit her arm while she was trying to save Liam.

What she was turned into is an Onix and Were-cheetah.

An Onix is like an Avatar but it cant go into a spirit wolrd. An Onix can control fire, water, air, earth so basically all the elements. The main characteristic of an Onix is the fire around its hands as Emma had in Chapter 3. the form of an Onix is purple eyes and all the elements surrounding the Onix, but if the host of the Onix is another supernatural being it will have purple and the colour of the other supernatural being. In Emma's case the other supernatural being is a Were-cheetah.

Now since I dont know how they look in the show or if they exist I decided to have Were-cheetah's have the eye colour traids of a werewolf but the hair colour changes to blonde, with Emma her hair changed from black to blonde.

The claws of a Were-cheetah are black turning into a bit of white at the end.

XXX

Emma is quite short and need Scott to reach for her cheerios every morning. She usually will ask Scott or Stiles to reach something for her since lets face is they are always there and lets not forget about Ben, Bella's brother. She would also ask him as with him and Mason their group is formed... they all call themselves the "Unholy Disasters".

She has black hair and blue eyes that seem to come from her fathers side as her grandad from her fathers side had blue eyes.

Emma is well built since she does dancing lessons, that help her calm down and cheerleading outside of school. At school or as after school activities Emma does Soccer and cross-country. She was the fastest in her cross-country team before she got turned. She also plays a bit of Lacrosse but that is just because of Scott, Stiles, Ben and Liam.

At school she attends Choir with Mason and Bella and she is a pretty good singer.

Bella and her ended up dragging Mason and Ben into dancing but they only dance when they foce them.

She loves clothes and shoes but she prefers Nikes than high-heels, even though having Lydia and Bella as friends this concludes her wearing them more often tha n what she prefers to. She is pretty awesome with her make-up skills as having Lydia and Bella as friends. She was given a lot of blouses that ended up being her favourite by Allison, one of her other best friends, she has not yet worn them since the Accident...

XXX

The reason why she turned into a Were-cheetah is her love for speed, she would always ask Scott to speed a bit of the limit when she was on the bike with him. She would also ask Allison, Lydia, Stiles and Ben to speed and she would open her window, as she liked the feeling of the wind through her hair.

She was always fast even before the bite and she had always wondered why Scott wasnt as fast...

she has been the Captain of the Cross-country team of girls since last semester which is a new set record for Beacon Hills High as she is in her freshman year.

She dances every dance out there... even dancehole. She loves music and as mentioned before dancing and music can calm her down. Dancing was her way of dealing with life since ger father left and singing was herr way of helping Scott as he was really mad at his father. Scott can also sing so that would help her calm him down. He is very importand in her life as she is to him.

If Scott and her decided to do something against Momma McCalls will Melisa would always threaten them with videos of Emma trying to teach Scott how to dance and bowl and Scott also trying to teach Emma how to play Halo on his Xbox, or how to play Lacrosse but they both ended up learning something anyways and Melisa would never show anyone but Stiles, Bella, Allison, Lydia, Ben and Mason... okay maybe she showed a lot of people and if they dared show anyone else Emma had her ways of getting her revenge, lets say that Stiles first experience in swimming did not go well (evil laugh).

 **Nicknames**

Yea she has a middle name and her name is not Emma suprise suprise...

her nicknames are the following:

Emma - wild guess right? Well everyone calls her that...

Emmy – Mason and Bella call her that Ben calls her Emmy sometimes too.

Memma – The argents called her that, and Scott since he could not pronounce her name correctly at the age of two and it kinda stuck.

Ems – that one is special... only the boys she trully trusts call her that so it is Scott, Sheriff Stilinski. Stiles, Mason, Ben and Liam.

Emi-boo – this is Liam's nickname for her and she got it by Liam seeing her pout and sulk infront of Mason because the latter annoyed her.

Cory and Cora – That just came after the Onix since Avatar like powers... The Legent Of Cora... Derek calls her Cora cause she reminded him of her but also because of her middle name.

She calls Mason: Mase

Bella: Bells or Lynda since Bella's full name is Belinda

Ben: Benjamin or Benji she calls him Benett and Binbo that stuck after both of them watched Treasure Planet.

Liam: she calls him Li-Li, sometimes Lee. And after the Emi-boo she started calling him Lee-li-boo. They both call eatch other from their itials lie L.D. or E.M.

Scott: Scooby... well she always thought his eyes where like puppy dog eyes and after seeing Scooby Doo she started calling him that she also calls him Scotty.

Stiles: well she calls him Shaggy... that also from Scooby Doo well they both get scared easily so why not?

Lydia: Lyds or Lidy-baby

Allison: she used to call Allison, Alli or Als.


End file.
